Ghost
by Nariel Helyanwe
Summary: Ever wondered about the aftermath of a Magical Girl's shopping spree? "Boss, Ghost came again." There was a loud sigh from the other end, "What's the damage?"
1. Akemi Homura

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Puella Magi Madoka Magica**_**. This work is merely for leisure and not for any profit whatsoever.**

**AN: So this popped into my head when I was in AFA. Mainly cause of my friend ranting about how Homu-chan stole close to 1.7 million USD in firearms a few months back. The info regarding the firearms was from **_**Puella Magi Wiki**_**.**

**Please drop a review on your way out(:**

**Nariel H.**

**Summary: **Ever wondered about the aftermath of a Magical Girl's shopping spree? "Boss, Ghost came again." There was a loud sigh from the other end, "What's the damage?"

* * *

_Ghost_

_Akemi Homura_

Kuroki Masaru whistled a happy tune as he breezed through the hallway. The new shipment of weapons came in without problems, the Red Snakes were quiet for once and yesterday, they'd just managed to bust out two of their guys from their holding cells in the Mitakihara Police Centre. All was right for the Black Tigers thus leading to the yakuza's current good mood.

Masaru's good mood evaporated, however, as soon as he stepped into the Weapon's Room of their current base.

Now, there was nothing wrong with the room; it was large and spacious, allowing for easy manoeuvre when inside. In fact it was just a corner of the room that caused his bad mood. Because currently, it was empty. That was a problem as not just ten minutes ago, it'd been full of guns, ammo and even grenades, just like every other part of the room. Masaru had left the room to go to the toilet. And he had locked up the room- with all ten locks attached to the door and an extra padlock. Added to the fact that the hallway leading to the Weapon's Room itself was _really_ long (it required a good two minutes to cover while sprinting), thus the likelihood of theft occurring in the room itself should have been zero percent. Except it wasn't, thereby causing Masaru's loss of his happy and content feelings. So the yakuza did the only thing he could in response to this occurrence.

He sighed. Loudly.

Then he picked out his phone and rapidly punched in a string of numbers.

"Boss, Ghost came again."

There was a pregnant pause before a loud sigh was heard from the other end, "What's the damage?"

"Ten M9s, seven Desert Eagles, two 89 assault rifles, a FN Minimi and fifty or so grenades and flash bangs, sir."

"… Well at least the bastard didn't take the missiles this time."

"I heard from Riko that he stole those form the Silver Foxes two days ago."

"HA! Good job to him for that! Bloody Foxes' have been pushing for more territory ever since they got the shipment. How many did he make off with?"

"Apparently the whole stash, sir. Rumour has it that Ghost also made off with three Type 88 Surface-to-Ship missiles in Gunma and close to a hundred L16 Mortars from Jieitai. "

"Well I'll be damned. If the bastard would actually stop stealing from us I think I'd actually like him."

"He is impressive."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, back to your work Masaru."

"Yes sir."

The line went dead. Masaru let out a breath that he'd been unconsciously holding. He'd been lucky that this problem had already been occurring for a good three weeks before he himself encountered it. The unlucky few that had been on guard duty when the thefts first started were subjected to the Boss' terrifying rage and left _that_ encounter with several fingers short. Now though, the Boss had resigned himself to this occurrence as not once had any Tiger, Fox or Snake even seen hide or hair of the thief, instead opting to laugh at others who shared his problem and commending Ghost for his magical thievery skills. And considering that Ghost stole from all three yakuza group, even the Military, on a regular basis; he'd earned the Boss' grudging respect.

Masaru rubbed his face with his hands, a sardonic smile playing on his lips, "Well done Ghost. No traces at all- just like the last fourteen times."

* * *

_Fin~_

* * *

**AN: I'm pretty sure you guys know who Ghost is(; I had real fun writing this; I'm not sure if I should continue with other aftermaths of Magical Girl Shopping Spree. Please leave a review if you'd like me to :D Thanks for reading~**


	2. Sakura Kyouko

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Puella Magi Madoka Magica**_**. This work is merely for leisure and not for any profit whatsoever.**

**AN: Thanks to all who faved and followed **_**Ghost**_** as well as those who reviewed! You guys made my day~ :D Anyways here's chapter two: Sakura Kyoko. This is set sometime during the one month time skip at the beginning of Rebellion.**

**Please drop a review on your way out(:**

**Nariel H.**

**Summary: **Ever wondered about the aftermath of a Magical Girl's shopping spree? "Boss, Ghost came again." There was a loud sigh from the other end, "What's the damage?"

* * *

_Ghost_

_Sakura Kyouko_

Miki Sayaka yawned tiredly before muttering a '_Tadaima_' as she stepped through the doorway of her home. Her greeting was returned by a cheerful, though distracted, '_Okairi!_' from the red head sitting crossed-legged in front of the television. Said red head was currently grabbing a PS4 controller in a vice grip, thumbs abusing the buttons on it like no tomorrow, and her signature Pocky stick wedged between her teeth. Sayaka briefly wondered if Kyouko was unconsciously reinforcing the treat with magic when she noticed how hard the older girl was clenching her teeth.

Her musing was cut short as the red head leapt from her original sitting position with a victorious, and loud, "HA!" as the red and golden words _'CONGRTULATIONS! YOW WON, STAGE CLEARED!'_ flashed across the screen.

"Who's the boss now?! I AM!" Kyouko unashamedly crowed, even, much to the blunette's amusement, going so far as to do a 'small' victory jig to celebrate.

"Congratulations Kyouko," Sayaka called out from her room, "But, have you done your homework yet?" She came out with an armful of books and stationary.

"Nope~" Came the expected answer and the swordswoman could practically feel the smirk of her fellow Magical Girl.

"Honestly! You left school three hours ago!"

"As if I'm going to waste my time on _homework_ of all things! Man, if I did that, I wouldn't have any time for fun!"

"Kyouko!"

* * *

"… _And last on today's news, the long awaited Mousse Pocky has finally returned to Mitakihara Pocky's shelves this afternoon. However, it took less than three hours for all of them to be sold out. We'll go to Amane Miyako-san, who has more to share."_

"_Thank you Kisuke-san. Now with me is Kotomine Rin-san, head of Mitakihara Pocky, who is here to make an announcement regarding the ever popular and exclusive Mousse Pocky."_

"_Yes, thank you Kotomine-san. Due to today's record sale of the Mousse Pocky, we at Mitakihara Pocky have decided to immediately restock it. New stocks of Mousse Pocky will be back in shelves by the end of this week. This is all due to your support and we cannot thank you…"_

Sayaka's attention flickered from her dinner towards the brunette on the television screen. She seemed nervous and anxious, though the blunette doubted it was due to being on camera. There was a niggling sensation in the back of her mind, as if she was missing something…

Her blue eyes shifted to the red-head in front of her that was inhaling their dinner with no abandon. "… Kyouko, the 'record sales of Mousse Pocky' doesn't have anything to do with those three suspicious cartons under the kitchen counter. Do they?"

Said Magical girl chocked.

"_Kyouko!"_

"What?! It's _Mousse Pocky_! And they normally only stock it once a year! I _had_ to!"

"_KYOUKOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

_Fin~_

* * *

**AN: I'm not exactly sure if Japan actually does news report on Pocky sales… ^==^'] Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review if you'd like me to continue these drabbles 3**


End file.
